projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooksland Prefecture
}}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *6 Liberal *5 Social Democrats *1 Democrats |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Claimed by British Empire | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|10 August 1632 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became county | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|24 February 1780 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Became prefecture | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|15,723 km² (4th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,545,304 (5th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|161.9/km² (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$114.694 billion (5th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$45,061 (6th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CO |} Cooksland Prefecture (/ˈkʊkslənd/, /-lænd/, abbreviated as CO) is a coastal prefecture in western Enderron. It is bordered by Flinders Prefecture to the north, Kaigan Prefecture and Janszoon Prefecture to the northeast, New Surrey Prefecture to the east and Westhaven Prefecture to the south. Its capital city is Reedijk, while its largest city is Rockingham. Cooksland is named in honour of British explorer James Cook, who died in 1779 in Hawaii en route to a planned visit to the island of Mariana. It is the fifth-most populous prefecture, with a population of 2.5 million, concentrated along the west coast. The prefecture is known for its heavy industry, manufacturing, energy production and technological development. The territory forming modern Cooksland was claimed as part of the British Colony of Carolina in 1632, which became part of the united colony of British Mariana in 1692. On 24 February 1780, Cooksland County was carved out of Carolina Territory, becoming the sixth county of Enderron. Reflecting its strong British heritage, its flag is the only one in use in Enderron today that contains the Union Jack. History TBA Government Cooksland has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Cooksland Prefecture (currently Rhonda Konjarski of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Cooksland Prefecture (currently Andrew Winston of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 89-member Cooksland Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Cooksland elects 12 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Wilson | 2007– |- | Ed Calderon | | Mayfair | 1986– |- | Sam Cormack | | Oxley | 2018– |- | Greg Dalton | | Rockingham North | 2018– |- | Nick Ferdik | | Rockingham South | 2010– |- | Emily Gothardt | | Normanhurst | 2014– |- | Dora Jiang | | Marshall Bay | 2010– |- | Syreeta Kapoor | | Druitt | 2006– |- | Pauline Morrison | | Scott | 2014– |- | Thomas van Veen | | Endeavour | 2002– |- | Jason Vickery | | Reedijk | 2014– |- | Mike Woods | | Cheltenham | 2018– |}